


Wish you were here

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Gen's and Jared's Insta stories, Multi, Quick drabble, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You are at work when you see Gen's and Jared's new Insta stories.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote after seeing the Instagram stories from Gen and Jared. I hope you like it. Still searching for a Beta. Please shoot me an ask if you’re interested!
> 
> My tumblr: @sille1992

Your phone flashed with a new notification as you were on a break from work. A friend of your posted something on Instagram. While looking at the picture you noted that Gen and Jared new stories on their accounts. Curious you viewed both of them.

 

A smile formed on your face as you saw the photos with the caption “Date Night”. They were just too cute for this world. Still smiling you typed a quick message to Gen.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

You two are just so adorable together. And Jared with glasses. Can we keep them?

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Maybe ;) We would have been even more adorable if you could have been here too. We missed you.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

I miss you too. Both of you. Only two weeks left until I can come up to Vancouver. I’m counting the days.

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

We are too, love. Jared says “Hi” by the way :))

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

Give him a kiss from me will you? Got it’s so frustrating not to be there with you. I hate this.

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Ah love, don’t be like that. Two weeks left. You said it yourself :*

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

It still sucks -.-

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

:(((

Jared says he will keep the glasses if it makes you will better.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

XD. I feel better already!

Gotta go now. My break is over. I love you both! See you in two weeks XoXo

Oh and give the kids a kiss from me!

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Love you back! Only 14 days left Xo

 

The End.


End file.
